Fang (Miraculous Ladybug)
Fang is Jagged Stone's pet crocodile. In "Guitar Villain", when Hawk Moth akumatizes Jagged Stone into Guitar Villain, he is affected as well and transformed into a dragon. Appearance Fang looks similar to a saltwater crocodile. He is a large and pale brown reptile with jagged teeth and golden eyes. As a "helper" to Guitar Villain, Fang is a large purple dragon with large wings and brilliant green eyes. Personality For a crocodile, Fang acts rather tame as he is never seen attacking people and seems fine with being a pet. As seen in "The Collector", where he seems to enjoyed his owner's performance. He also has some dog-like behaviors as he wags his tail and hangs his tongue out of his mouth, as seen in "Pixelator". Fang doesn't like being pestered and growls at Bob Roth. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Fang dragon.png|As a dragon Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Pets Category:Non-Human Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Monsters Category:Crocodile Category:Dragons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Alligators Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Silent Characters